roll4itfandomcom-20200216-history
The Three Cats
The Three Cats are three cats whom Ensatina Desmognathus and her companions met on their journey across the Isle of Epidicae. Pawel Pawel was the first cat they met, whom Ragnar Fastflint heard speaking to him due to his ability to talk to animals when they arrived in the village of Ruben. A wannabe trader and fence, Pawel attempted to sell goods he acquired to the group, to their bemusement and amusement at Ragnar's meowing. Eventually, he revealed that he had a powerful amulet and accompanying rings that could summon the spirit of cat, but lost the amulet. He also enjoyed Adelliah of the Axe scratching and petting him. After Ragnar found the amulet and bought the rings off Pawel, who had ran away after the others considered simply killing him to get the rings instead of paying him, Pawel enchanted the amulet to give Rangar the Amulet of the Cat, telling him that there were other cats who could help enchant it further. Nyon Nyon was the cat of Lindsey von Baal, a retired adventurer and a trader the group encountered in the Alchemist's Swamp. Initially a beige tabby, Nyon was turned undead by the alchemical waste Gaius the Alchemist was releasing in the area, and was found by the Firestarters, who coaxed Nyon back to Lindsey. Afterwards, for finding him, Nyon enchanted Ragnar's amulet further. Ricky Ricky was a stray cat whom they encountered in a park in the city of Carolia. Unlike his fellow cats Ricky could speak the common tongue, to everyone's surprise and Ragnar's relief. Ricky explained that Ragnar could indeed speak cat, albeit with an accent. Ricky asked whether Glamon Desmognathus was the only lizard on the island who was not a pyromancer, only to be turned into a chicken and forced to communicate with Ragnar only until the spell wore off. Before it did so, however, Ricky fired a frost ray out of his chicken form and hit Glamon on the backside, causing both Glamon and Ricky to fall on some ice. Ricky said he liked Glamon, the first lizard he ever met that turned him into poultry; Glamon reciprocated, saying that Ricky was the first cat to hit her in the arse with an icicle. When Glamon suggested he work at the Circus, he was offended, explaining that he once taught thaumaturgy at the University of Epidicae, to Ensatina's academic mockery of the thaumaturgists. Ricky and his mates were working on a project that backfired significantly, turning the three of them into cats, and they split up as they accused each other of being at fault. Despite Ensatina's suggestions, Ricky had tried all of her strategies and failed at turning back into a human. Eventually Ricky offered to enchant the amulet further so long as they brought him some food, eating a fish pie then a nice herring. As he ate Ricky mentioned that he used to be a strength wizard, to Ensatina's surprise, and suggested they enter the castle via the sewers. Now fed, Ricky upgraded the amulet, telling Ragnar he could now hunt like a cat. Category:Death in the Family Category:Non Player Characters Category:Animals